First Impressions
by TheseAreMyShoes
Summary: Sam Winchester is just one of a kind.


Author's Notes: This is just a small one-shot written for a challenge. It's the first time Sam meets Jess, basically, from the point of view of Jessica. Please read AND review. Thanks, and hope you enjoy!

His body that's what I notice first. Well, it's not surprising really. I mean, he's so handsome, and hey, at over six feet tall, it's obvious that the guy stands out in a crowd.

His eyes. That's what I notice next as I walk up to him, introduce myself. The glint of intelligence, the spark of laughter. The way his emotions shine through so clearly. The way you can tell how he feels about every single word you're speaking, how he takes in the information and seemingly catalogs it.

The way they can become guarded in an instant. A casual mention of family between two people making light conversation. I'm just trying to get to know him, you know? Find out about him, who he is, what he's like, where he comes from, where he's going. It's a simple question really. So, what's you're family like?

It takes less than a nanosecond for the glint and spark to disappear, replaced by a hard edge. Like he's trying to hide his feelings. Well, he obviously isn't very good at that, because I can see the sadness lying in his gaze. I decide not to make him answer the question, I like him, and already it hurts me to see him closed off, to see him hurting.

Wow, that's never happened before, I mean, I just met the guy!

So, I talk about my family instead. I watch his eyes the entire time, because though his face is relaxed and his mouth in the formation of a smile, I know his eyes will tell me what he's really feeling.

I mention my Dad, I see his eyes blaze with anger. Hmm, looks like he's got a rebellious streak in him.

I talk about my Mom, I see his eyes sparkle with interest. It's like he has no knowledge in the subject, no experience...and then I realize why. I stop talking about her pretty quickly.

Lastly, I talk about my older brother, I see his eyes sparkle with something I didn't expect. Regret. But, why would he feel regret? His eyes almost glaze over as he listens to what I'm saying about my sibling, as though he's not really listening, as if he's remembering his brother, yet he still says "Yes" and "I know" and "Uh-huh" in all the places where I stop my talking. The guy can multi-task I guess.

I'm about to ask him about his brother, when he changes the subject. Damn, I guess he's good at that too. I don't even realize that the conversation has moved from family to class until we've been talking about school for ten minutes.

I watch his eyes again.

As we speak about the different classes we're in, talk about the teachers we have, his eyes hold a fervor that I've never seen in anyone else's, at least, not when they talk about school.

It's almost like Stanford University is the Garden of Eden for him, his eyes show so much excitement.

Yeah, I'm excited about being here too, but there are other colleges I want to go to, other things I'm interested in.

I ask him how he liked living away from his family, because, hell, I want to know more about them and I'll be damned if I don't get my answer.

He smiles knowingly. You could call it a smirk. I know then that this guy is so much smarter than I first thought. He sees my attempt to get back to familial matters easily, but it almost appears that he appreciates it. That he's glad someone is willing to push the envelope, get him to talk about them.

I am amazed when he tells me he got a full-ride here, and am even more amazed when I can see that he makes up his family's reaction, saying that they would prefer he stay at home but…

He doesn't finish the sentence. I know that his family didn't "prefer", I can tell from the melancholy tint in his eyes that they probably told him "no."

I have to stop reading those psychology books. I am reading way too much into this guy. Oh well. He doesn't seem to mind.

As he says goodbye and I hand my telephone number over which he accepts with a promise to call me later, I know that I love him.

I've never really believed in "love at first sight" but, then again, I've never met anyone like Sam Winchester.


End file.
